Nutcracker Short
by Comicgeek98
Summary: This is the Nutcracker Story inspired by Twisted-Winds picture on DeviantArt. Minnie's nutcracker has come to life and has taken her to his world which is under the control of the Sugar Plum Princess (is a fairy but wants to be called Princess). This is posted late, so sorry! But Merry Christmas! Christ the Lord is born!
1. Chapter 1

Minnie eyed the presents underneath her family's large Christmas tree. Out of all the large boxes and pretty bows, one present stood out to her. The gift was a simple gift from her beloved grandfather. It was a hand carved, handsome, mouse nutcracker with a faint grin on his face. The nutcracker also had a tall white hat that made his round ears stick out. His entire outfit was white, as if he came from a Winter Wonderland. Finally Minnie couldn't stand just looking at the handsome doll. She glanced around the room to make sure no one else was there. Minnie smiled and picked the doll up. His wooden body was so smooth and his limbs were limp so Minnie could move them around. She ran her thumb over his painted mouth.

"Why sir, you look dashing tonight," she whispered with a smile.

Minnie swore she saw the nutcracker wink at her. She shook her head and figured it was just the flickering light from the fire. Minnie stood up and carried the doll to the couch. She sat down and carefully laid the doll in her lap. The grandfather clock chimed midnight. Minnie didn't hear Rick, her younger brother, walk into the room.

He snatched up the nutcracker. "Ooh look at the pretty dolly!"

"Rick," Minnie gasped, "be careful!"

Rick wasn't listening. He ran about the room with the nutcracker in his hand. Minnie's parents walked into the room and gasped seeing their son run around madly.

"Rick!" Minnie's mother hissed.

Rick stopped and dropped the nutcracker on the wood floor. The right arm popped off and rolled underneath the couch. Minnie's father picked up the nutcracker and handed it to her mother, then he got on his hands and knees and picked up the arm from underneath the couch.

"Rick, you know this is Minerva's gift," his mother scolded. "Now apologize to her."

Rick bowed his head and turned to Minnie and apologized. Minnie accepted the apology. Minnie's mother handed her the broken nutcracker and his arm. Rick and his parents left Minnie alone once again.

"You poor thing," she said to him. Minnie set the nutcracker on a couch pillow and went to the nearby desk. She pulled out a pair of scissors. Minnie snipped the hem of her dress and tore off a section of it. She brought it back up to the nutcracker. "Here we go sweetie," Minnie said popping the arm back into the nutcracker and wrapped the hem around his neck and arm. "That should stay."

The firelight flickered again 'causing' the nutcracker to smile. Minnie smiled back. She glanced at the old grandfather clock again, it was ten past midnight. Minnie set the nutcracker on the pillow again and changed into her deep red nightgown with white ruffles at the end of the sleeves. When she came back to the couch, the nutcracker was still in his spot. She picked up the pillow with the nutcracker still on it and set it on the floor. Minnie laid down and fell asleep almost immediately. Her hand slipped off the couch and dangled near the nutcracker.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning and the northern star started to shine bright. Its rays caught sight of the simple hand carved nutcracker. The star noticed this was no ordinary nutcracker doll. Its clothes were from the royal Winter Palace that was taken over by the Sugar Plum Fairy only a few months ago. The northern star turned that nutcracker back into his original form, Prince Michael Mouse. The prince stood dazed at first, then he noticed the star. He was still as small as a nutcracker. The prince pointed to the girl fast asleep on the couch. The star's rays spread over the girl and she shrank to the size of the prince. The prince climbed up the couch and gently shook the girl awake.

"Hey Minnie," he whispered.

He figured since she would whisper to him he should do the same to her. Minnie slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze was met by a pair of ice blue eyes. She gasped at their beauty. Mickey grinned at her.

"My... nutcracker?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, I need you to come with me," he replied.

Minnie stood up and realized she wasn't standing on the floor. She was standing on the couch cushion!  
"I...I must be dreaming," she muttered.

"Oh I can assure you this is no dream," Mickey said shaking his head.

Minnie looked at his arm. The hem of her dress was gone and he was no longer made of smooth wood. She asked, "Are you really my nutcracker?"  
"I am. But less importantly, I am Prince Michael of Winter Wonderland," he said bowing. He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

Minnie blushed slightly. "Why were you a nutcracker?"

Mickey rose and looked her in the eye, "My father was rudely dethroned. I was given the fate of becoming a doll in another world or becoming the Sugar Plum Princess's slave." Mickey shuddered, "Many have chosen that fate and were seen coming from the castle as terrible ink blots."

"Oh," Minnie said thoughtfully.

"But prophecies foretold of a ballerina that will take down the evil princess. Your grandfather told a story of how you were brave enough to stand up to a bear to save your younger brother, even if it meant being hurt yourself," Mickey said. Minnie laid her hand on her shoulder where the bear had scraped her. "And if you are not the girl from the prophecies, then at least I will have met a lovely lady." Minnie looked up at him. His playful grin beaming on his face.

"I will come with you," Minnie said. Suddenly, Minnie's face became ghost white, "You knew my name and heard my grandfather tell a story. Does that mean you heard me talk to you?"

Mickey nodded not seeing a problem, "Yes."

"You couldn't see anything could you?" She asked.

"No I could only hear," he replied.

Minnie let out a sigh of relief. She had only dressed into her nightgown in front of the nutcracker! Mickey grabbed her hand and jumped off the couch without warning. Minnie clung onto him. They landed on the pillow and slid off onto the floor. Mickey put his left hand on the small of her back and his right on his sword handle.

"Let us venture to my home," he said proudly.

"Mother must have done something to my hot chocolate before I went to bed," Minnie thought.

Mickey guided Minnie towards the fireplace. He searched for one certain rock then pushed on it. A hidden door revealed itself. Mickey opened the door and as soon as he did that, a very cold breeze blew past the two. Minnie moved closer to Mickey for warmth. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. They walked through the door and entered a long and icy cave. Minnie gasped at its beauty.

"This is the Ice Cavern. It is home to many of the fairies. Don't be surprised if they dance for you, they love to dance," Mickey told Minnie.

She smiled and looked around the cavern. A small floating blue light whipped around her. Her long hair whipped around with it.

"Woah," she giggled.

Mickey looked down at her as she watched the blue lights line up together. Her face beamed with joy. Many blue lights formed a slender and beautiful ballerina. She leaped and twirled around the cavern. At the end of her dance, she fell apart and the many lights floated away.

"Were those the fairies you were talking about?" Minnie asked as Mickey led her forward.

"Yes, do you dance?" He asked.

She replied, "I used to. Then my grandfather passed away and dancing seemed to lose its charm."

"That's a shame," Mickey said thoughtfully.

"Why did this Sugar Plum Princess take over your father's throne?" Minnie asked.

"She was a friend of my father's. She had feelings for my father that he did not return, for he had already fallen in love with my mother," he explained. "The princess used to be called the Sugar Plum Fairy before she took the throne. She got over my father and went on with her life. Then I was born. My mother passed away in labor."

Minnie took his hand in her smaller one and squeezed it. Mickey smiled and continued.

"She saw an opportunity to take the throne while my father lays ill. She said that I was too young to rule in my father's place. None of the villagers agreed yet somehow I was given a choice between fates."

"What if I'm not the girl that will bring down the princess?" Minnie asked.

Mickey shrugged. "I will most likely have to fight her alone."

Minnie squeezed his hand. "I will try my best to never let that happen."

"You are brave for such a small girl," Mickey chuckled.

Minnie laughed with him. Her laugh echoed through the cavern. In the farthest corner of the cavern, an icy spot melted away and revealed a pink tulip. Mickey and Minnie were too far away to see it or pay it any mind.


	2. Chapter 2

They saw the opening of the cavern. Mickey stopped and allowed Minnie to go out first. He had already seen this beautiful area and met the people who live there. Minnie gasped in awe. Though harsh winters surrounded, this small area stayed in full bloom. The grass was lush and green, bushes of roses and trees bearing different fruit were spread everywhere! The sky above was very blue and had puffy clouds here and there. A darling female cat in ballerina attire danced and twirled in the open grassy area. A male rabbit sat on the ground watching the cat. A goofy grin played on his face. Minnie saw they were a pair.

"The rabbit is Oswald and the cat is Ortensia. They are engaged," Mickey told Minnie.

"How do you know them?" Minnie asked.

"Oswald was a guard in my father's palace and Ortensia snuck in every once in awhile to see him. I stumbled upon them in the gardens," he replied.

Minnie nodded in understanding. Mickey guided her forward towards the two.

"Oswald! Ortensia! I think I found the one who will overpower the Sugar Plum Princess," Mickey called as they got closer.

Oswald and Ortensia glanced at Minnie. Ortensia smiled. "Hello sweetie," she said. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Hello," Minnie replied.

Oswald crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Minnie. He didn't see how this girl who walks around in her pajamas was going to overthrow a powerful fairy. He looked at Ortensia. She shrugged.

"I'm almost positive," Mickey said knowing what their looks meant.

"Whatever you say Mick," Oswald mumbled.

"How do you know?" Ortensia asked.

"The northern star said she was a top possibility," he replied.

Oswald furrowed his brow. "Top possibility, that means someone else could be destined to stop the princess!"

Mickey nodded in thought. Minnie looked around the area, it was so pretty.

"This area was saved by all the fairies," Ortensia explained after noticing Minnie looking around. "They are terribly mad that the Sugar Plum Princess changed their vast and growing land into a frozen prison."

"This is the only area where fairies live," Oswald chimed in. "They don't trust that the princess will keep them out of harm like she promised."

"And they have good reason not to trust her," Mickey said.

A blue light hovered over Minnie's shoulder. Ortensia noticed it.

"You dance," she said.

Oswald and Mickey exchanged glances then looked back at the two.

"I...I did, but how did you know?" Minnie asked.

Ortensia replied, "The fairies only follow those who dance. They love to learn so they follow the best. The fairies are also called Guardians. They can help in sticky situations."

Minnie looked at the fairy. "Really?"

Oswald stood up and wrapped his arm around Ortensia. "We should go see Goofy. I think he found a way to get into the palace." Oswald and Ortensia started to walk towards the frozen never lands. Mickey took Minnie's hand and followed them. Oswald leaned over to Ortensia, "Do you think she's the one?"

Ortensia kept her eyes on the road before them. "I'm not certain. The fairies did grow fond of her very quickly.

"What do those floating lights know?" he asked.

One hiding behind Ortensia flew up to Oswald and slapped him. To Oswald the slap felt like a flick, but he was still annoyed by the act. He swatted the fairy away. Ortensia giggled.

"They get annoyed almost as easily as you do," Ortensia pointed out.

Oswald grinned at her. She wrapped her arm around him and got as close as she could to him. Minnie smiled at the two.

"You don't have to fight the princess if you don't think you'll be able to," Mickey whispered in Minnie's ear.

Minnie giggled. His breath tickled her ear. "Sorry, I think I'll be fine," she whispered back smiling.

Mickey grinned as he noticed she was ticklish. He stopped her and waited till Oswald and Ortensia were out of earshot. Mickey pulled Minnie close to his chest and started kissing her neck. He felt her tense up in surprise. She giggled a few times. Mickey stood up, took her hand in his and started walking again. Minnie's face was beet red. Had he really just done that? No, this is all a dream. Mickey did not just kiss her neck and she did not just fight the urge to kiss him on the mouth. She blushed even more at the thought. The two caught up with Oswald and Ortensia. They stood in front of a large oak tree that seemed to reach to the heavens.

"This is Goofy's house," Oswald said.

Ortensia knocked twice on the side of the tree. A hidden door opened and the four walked in. This tree was enchanted. On the outside it looked like a tree but on the inside it was a living area with a staircase going up the tree. A tall dog with glasses on the end of his nose sat at a desk carving small figurines.

"Goofy, can we talk?" Mickey asked.

Goofy sat his figurine and tools down on his desk. "Well hiya Mickey!" he said standing up.

"Hello Goofy," Mickey replied.

"We're here to get the information you found about getting into the castle unseen," Ortensia said.

Goofy rubbed his chin and looked at his cluttered desk, "Now where did I put that?"

Minnie heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. A pair of green eyes peaked from around the wood railing. She waved at them. Mickey glanced down at her. He noticed she was waving at Max, Goofy's son. Max's eyes seemed to ask, "_Is she safe_?"

Mickey nodded with a smile. Max ran from the stairs to Minnie. He held his arms up and grabbed at the air. Minnie smiled and picked him up. Goofy picked up a long piece of parchment paper from his desk. It had a picture of a very tall and majestic castle on it.

"If you want to get to the throne room you have to go through the maid's kitchen and then through the dining hall," he said.

"Sounds easy enough," Oswald commented.

"If you don't count Mickey turning into his nutcracker form," Goofy pointed out. "He steps foot on castle grounds, he's a nutcracker."

Max fussed and held his open palms to Mickey. Mickey smiled and took him from Minnie's arms.

"Can't the fairies help me?" Mickey asked as Max laid his head on Mickey's shoulder.

Ortensia looked at the fairy on her shoulder. The fairy left Ortensia's shoulder and circled Minnie.

"Minnie will help you," Ortensia said.

Mickey rubbed Max's back and looked down and Minnie. She looked backed and shrugged.

"What are you going to do if the Sugar Plum Princess spots you?" Goofy asked.

"We'll face her," Mickey and Oswald said together.

Minnie and Ortensia glanced at each other uneasily. Max, with his head rested his head on Mickey's shoulder, looked at Minnie. He saw something no one else did. To Max, Minnie had a soft white glow around her. She seemed to make him relax and feel sleepy. Mickey hadn't said anything, but Mickey felt... safe around Minnie when he held her hand. That's why he did so often.

"Well we should go now," Ortensia said taking Oswald's hand.

Mickey sat Max down on his feet. He looked at Mickey as if he was crazy! Minnie smiled and kissed Max's forehead. Max grinned a little and watched as the four left.

"Come here Max," Goofy said holding his arms out to him.

Max turned around and ran to his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I forgot to say, I am postponing the updates for The Inventor and His Creation until this is posted. I really didn't want two things going at once, because nothing would get done. The words 'Attire' and a few other words will be appearing frequently. So sorry, I didn't realize it until I had posted the first two chapters. This will be short, and the end is coming. God Bless and Pleasant Readings!**

**-Ry**

* * *

Minnie and Ortensia stood next to each other waiting for the boys to return. They had gone off to get wood. The forest made the girls feel like someone was watching them.

"Minnie!" Mickey's voice called. "Minnie help!"

Minnie looked at Ortensia. "Did you hear that?"

"Oswald calling for help?" She asked nervously.

"I heard Mickey," Minnie said.

"Let's go," Ortensia said walking deeper into the woods.

Minnie felt uneasy, but she didn't say anything. She shook her head and followed Ortensia. They pushed their way deeper into the forest then they found the boys. They sat gagged and tied to a large tree. Mickey tried to say something, but it couldn't be understood. Minnie started to walk towards them but something grabbed her arm and held her in the air. A very tall and smooth white woman held Minnie's arm. She had two pure pink eyes but no other facial features! She had to be a robot. She wore a white dress that had pink, blue, and green jewels holding up folds of fabric on the skirt. She also had large wings that were spread like she was ready to fly. She didn't say anything yet, just let Minnie dangle.

"You hold magic inside," she said with a monotone voice.

"What?" Minnie asked.

The woman's arm began to glow and Minnie squirmed in her grasp. Then the woman harshly threw Minnie against the tree next to the one Mickey and Oswald were bound to. Mickey struggled harder against the ropes to get to Minnie. Minnie fell with a thud against the ground. Blood trickled from a small gash on her head, staining the white snow. Ortensia ran to her side and made sure she had no fatal wounds. The robot calmly walked up to Ortensia and pressed two fingers on her shoulder. She fell next to Minnie unconscious. Mickey suddenly turned to his nutcracker form. Oswald still struggled in the ropes.

"Oswald Rabbit," the robot said still in her monotone voice, "high rank royal guard, you are summoned to be a guard for King Mortimer."

"Forget it!" Oswald barked. "No way am I leaving Ortensia to guard a dirty rat!"

"That's a shame," she said in a normal voice, "because now you and Ortensia must serve the king."

The robot brought her hand harshly across his face. A small scrape appeared on his cheek and his head fell limp.

* * *

The Sugar Plum Princess dragged her new captives to the dungeon cells. Mortimer stood near the entrance, watching her clasp chains on their wrists and leaving them on the stone floor. Minnie had her own cell, Ortensia and Oswald shared one and Mickey was being held in his bedroom. Mortimer followed the princess to Mickey's room. He laid still in his nutcracker form on his bed.

"Don't worry Mickey," Mortimer said haughtily, "as soon as Minnie regains consciousness you will return to being Prince Mickey. But I have an offer to tell you before you can reply. I want Minnie to be my new entertainment." Mickey wanted to punch him in the nose for being so vile. "She's cute. I think she'll fit nicely with me in my throne room," Mortimer continued.

Mickey felt the same tingly feeling he felt when the North Star turned him back to his original form. He started to change back. Mortimer nodded to the princess then they started to leave the room. Mickey was soon his normal self again. He jumped off his bed and threw his hat onto the floor. He caught Mortimer's arm before he left.

"Minnie will not serve you," he snarled. "I speak for her, she says no."

Mortimer shoved Mickey's hand off. "Well you can't tell Minnie, she will regret that decision," Mortimer said darkly.

The Sugar Plum Princess grabbed Mickey by the shoulder and threw him onto his bed. Mickey bounced off and fell onto the floor with a smack. He watched as Mortimer left, but the princess stayed looking at him.

"Why don't you leave?" Mickey asked hoarsely.

"Because I have a question for you," she replied in her normal voice. "Why did you turn into your nutcracker form when the female mouse passed out?"

Mickey pushed himself to his feet. "Because her love for me keeps me in my original form. She passed out and she wasn't loving me."

The robot walked to Mickey, pressed two fingers on his neck then caught him as he fell unconscious into her arms.

* * *

How could she have fallen for that simple trap? Minnie sat with very short chains binding her to the floor. It felt wrong not having Mickey holding her hand. Tapping of feet against the stone floors made Minnie look up. The Sugar Plum Princess was walking towards her with something behind her back.

"What do you want?" Minnie asked obviously annoyed.

"I thought you might want to see," she held out Mickey by his collar, "him before you die."

Mickey's hat was gone, his clothes were torn, and he had a few scrapes on his hand (most likely from trying to escape from his bindings earlier).

"Mickey," see whispered. "Thank you, I did want to see him, but... you said I'm going to... die?"

The princess hesitated for a moment. She left Mickey on the floor and left the dungeon. Minnie started walking toward Mickey, but was jerked back by the short chains. The princess came back with the cell keys. Minnie didn't say anything, she just watched.

"You have an hour alone together, then I will send a guard in to watch for ten minutes," the princess said. "After that, you will be taken for execution."

Minnie nodded, not finding the words to speak. The princess unlocked the cell and dragged Mickey in by the hands. He was just a smidge too far for Minnie to reach. She was about to ask if she could move him closer, but the slam of the cell door stopped the conversation.

"Mickey," she whispered, "please get up."

Mickey moved a little, but he still didn't wake. Minnie shook her head. Talking to him wasn't going to work. She began twisting the chains. They were rusted and old. She kept twisting and twisting until the chains dug into her wrist. She pulled and the chains snapped leaving Minnie with chain bracelets. She walked to Mickey and knelt next to him, laying his head in her lap.

"Mickey please," she whispered a little louder. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly. Minnie sighed in relief at the sight of his icy blue eyes.

"Minnie?" he asked.

Minnie kissed his forehead. "I'm right here."

Mickey sat up and rubbed his eyes. Minnie opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. She clenched her fists and spoke, "I'm going to be executed."

Mickey dropped his hands and looked at her with wide eyes. "No."

Minnie nodded. Mickey threw his arms around her and pulled her close. Minnie rested her head on his chest. He kept mumbling 'no' over and over.

"We have an hour alone," Minnie said.

Mickey pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. Minnie slipped her hands into his and stifled her giggles. Mickey grinned as he kissed her neck. They stayed like this for some time. Mickey wanted to stay like this forever.

"Mickey," Minnie asked, "can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm," he replied.

"You said this isn't a dream, then why has my body been transparent then opaque again?"

Mickey stopped kissing her and sat up. "Somehow the princess sent half of your conscience back to your world. So in all reality, you are now dreaming. The only difference between now and your other dreams is you can actually be effected here."

Minnie looked at the floor, "So if I die here..."

"Your memories and feelings you had here will be lost and this will be just a broken dream to you," Mickey finished.

"Could you come back to me and remind me of all this?" she asked.

"There are certain times I can go to different worlds," Mickey replied. "The next time is next year on Christmas Eve.

Minnie got an idea. "What about the North Star? It did make you turn back to your normal self."

Mickey shrugged. "I don't know, I've never traveled with the North Star."

A male duck dressed in royal guard attire walked in. Minnie looked up at Mickey.

"We only have ten minutes left," she whispered to him resting her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey kissed her on the forehead then looked at the guard, "Donald! I need you to open the cell."

"Nice try Mickey, can't do that," he replied.

"I'm allowing for Mortimer to carry out his plan," Mickey said.

Minnie furrowed her brow. "What plan?"

Mickey didn't reply, he just kept eye contact with Donald. He shifted back and forth then grabbed the cell keys. He unlocked the door and pointed to the hallway.

"You can take her there, Mickey," Donald said. "Leave Minnie's protection and you become a lawn ornament."

Mickey glared at him. Minnie stayed close to Mickey as he led her down the hallway.

"What is Mortimer's plan?" Minnie asked.

"He saw you when the Sugar Plum Princess brought you in. Mortimer decided you will be his new entertainment. I told him I wouldn't allow him to do that, so he sentenced you to death."

"But if I dance for him, what will happen to you?" Minnie asked gripping his arm.

"I will become a nutcracker again," he replied. "Only this time I will be able to see you dance."

"When you're a nutcracker you can't move," Minnie said is if Mickey didn't know. He nodded. "I can't do this," Minnie said stopping. "I would be torturing you. I could move around and touch you but you couldn't do the same to me!"

Mickey looked at her wearily. "At least I would get to see you."

"It won't be right," Minnie said shaking her head.

Mickey smiled. "But you're still going to do it, aren't you?"

Minnie nodded. Mickey hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on," he said taking her hand, "Mortimer will think you have escaped."

Minnie wiped away her tears before Mickey could see them. He led her to a large throne room. Two thrones made for a king and queen held many bags of coins. Minnie felt Mickey tense up at the sight. Mortimer, wearing the king's robes, paced in front of the thrones. He spotted Mickey and Minnie.

"Well well well," Mortimer said, "the entertainment is here and she brought my new decoration!"

"Don't talk about Mickey that way," Minnie said sternly.

Mickey squeezed her hand as if to silence her. Mortimer placed his hands behind his back and walked up to Minnie. He walked around her in a full circle.

"Daisy will dress you while I tend to your friend here," Mortimer said.

Mortimer pulled their hands apart and shoved Minnie harshly toward the door. Minnie looked back at Mickey with a worried look on her face. He grinned and motioned her to leave. She nodded reluctantly then left. Mortimer kept his hands behind his back and walked toward the thrones.

"You dishonor my father but worse you dishonor my mother by keeping their thrones full of money," Mickey said irritated.

Mortimer grinned at him, "I know that isn't the only thing that is bothering you, more importantly, that isn't the biggest thing that is bothering you."

Mickey clenched his fists and looked at the floor. He wanted to hold Minnie, to kiss her because he hasn't had the nerve to do it sooner. Sure he's kissed her neck, but only to make her laugh. Mickey wanted to show Minnie how he felt about her.

"You have to promise me that... you will never touch or harm her," Mickey said looking up at Mortimer.

Mortimer laughed, "Ha cha cha Mickey! With a cutie like her? Ha ha ha!"

Mickey opened his mouth to yell at him for being such a perv, but the door behind him creaked open. He turned and saw Minnie dressed in ballerina attire. She looked so dainty with her curly hair in a ponytail! Her tutu (hee hee) was light blue and her light blue top had a sweetheart neckline with silver jewels lining it. She also wore silk, light blue ballet slippers. It wasn't a fancy outfit, but it fit her well. Mickey felt his hands grow warm and his heart seemed to jump to his throat. Minnie noticed Mickey with a goofy look on his face. She blushed slightly at him. Mickey couldn't stand it, he extended his hand toward her. She walked forward daintily and put her hand in his. For a moment, the world fell away and it was only Mickey and Minnie, then Mortimer cleared his throat. Mickey shot him a death glare.

"I believe she is here to entertain me," he said annoyed.

Minnie squeezed Mickey's hand. He looked down at her and found a weak smile.

"You may not be able to hold me, but I'll still hold you," she whispered.

Mickey cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her forehead before walking up to Mortimer. Mortimer took a long wand out of his robe and touched Mickey's nose with it. Mickey began to shimmer, then he was a hat less nutcracker. Mortimer turned him around to face Minnie.

"Now you may dance, my dear," he said.

Minnie nodded and went into her first position. She imagined her grandfather playing 'Butterfly' on his violin. She moved with such grace, leaping, twirling, raising her leg high above her head. If Mickey could say 'wow' he would have. She waited for Mortimer to stop her but... he never did. In fact, Mortimer waited three hours to stop her.

"All right," he finally said, "I guess you can stop."

Minnie collapsed onto her knees breathing heavily. She breathed heavily not only because she had been dancing for three hours straight, but because she was breathing heavily out of the adrenaline. Minnie hadn't danced in two years! She loved it! Mortimer walked out of the throne room without saying anything. Minnie stayed on the floor until Mortimer slammed the door. Minnie stood up and looked at Mickey with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see me?" she asked. "I felt so alive! I felt... ah there's no words for it! It was pure joy, even if I had to do it for three hours straight."

Mickey didn't reply, but he wanted to. Minnie's smile faded. She brushed the back of her hand down his wooden cheek. "I'm torturing you and I feel so bad about it," she whispered.

She sighed and kissed his wooden nose. Minnie was about to turn and leave, but Mickey's nose had turned into his normal one! Minnie kissed his cheek and watched as wood turned into fur. Minnie laughed and then kissed his painted mouth. Mickey felt tingly and not because Minnie was kissing him. He started to turn back to his original form from his ears to his toes. As soon as he could move he gripped Minnie's arms and kissed her back. The frozen world outside melted and started growing again. Mortimer ran into the room and yelled at them, but he was cut off when he turned into a wooden rat king. Minnie pressed her palms against Mickey's chest and turned her head a little. It was her first kiss and she was enjoying it. Blue floating lights came into the room by the dozens. They circled the two entwined mice. Minnie's outfit turned into a beautiful deep blue gown that touched the floor with a sweetheart neckline lined with light blue star jewels. Her hair band snapped, allowing her curly hair to flow freely. Mickey's clothes were mended and his wounds were healed. Minnie slipped her hand into his. Yup, that was real to. It was getting hard to tell herself this was all a dream when everything seemed so real and lifelike. Mickey slipped his arm around her small waist and pressed her against his chest. Minnie pulled away reluctantly and looked into his ice blue eyes. They reminded her of sparkling icicles.

"Minnie!" a distant voice called.

Minnie looked around but couldn't find the owner of the voice. She looked up at Mickey for an explanation, but only found a saddened face.

"You're waking up," he said as though he was about to cry.

"No no no, I can't be," Minnie said gripping Mickey's shoulders, "I can't leave you."

"Yes you can," Mickey replied holding her closer. "I'll find a way to get to you, but for now, you'll have to be alone."

Minnie fought back her tears. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Mickey on the lips. Suddenly Mickey vaporized into nothingness. Minnie gripped herself and let the tears stream down her face. The green and growing wonderland she stood in fell away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have another chapter planned, so don't lose hope in me yet! God Bless! **

* * *

Minnie woke with a start. She looked at her surroundings. She was in her living room again. Rick had been calling her name, then he went to his mother and father's room to wake them up.

_"I left Mickey alone"_ she thought to herself. A single tear fell down her face then Minnie remembered the North Star. Minnie hurried to the frosted window and looked at the star.

"Please give Mickey to me," she whispered.

The star's voice talked in the back of her head, "My dear, why do you want him with you?"

"Because he makes me happy and... I love him," she whispered back.

The star started to shine brighter. Its rays fell on her like a spotlight, then it abruptly stopped. Minnie's heart fell to her feet. This wasn't right! Minnie rose to her feet and slowly walked back to the couch. Rick ran into the room and sat in front of the tree.

"Come on mom and dad!" He called. He noticed Minnie sitting on the couch empty handed. "Minnie, aren't you gonna get a present to open?"

Minnie looked at him and forced a smile, "I'll wait till mom and dad get in here."

Rick nodded not noticing the fake smile. Minnie looked at the star again. Its light was still bright, but it seemed normal now. She wanted to hear its voice in her head again.

"Minerva," her father said sitting down next to her, "aren't you listening?"

Minnie hadn't been. "I'm sorry father, I wasn't."

"I was asking where the nutcracker went from yesterday, " he repeated.

Minnie looked around the room, "Maybe the cat got him."

Minnie knew exactly where he was. He was most likely standing in front of his parent's thrones wishing he could still hold her. Minnie's lip started to quiver, but she stopped herself. How could she start crying in front of her parents and explain everything that just happened? She shook her head. Her parents and Rick handed out presents to one another and started unwrapping them. Minnie joined in, but couldn't get Mickey off of her mind. Soon the gifts were unwrapped, the thank you's were said, and the family dispersed to use their new gifts. Minnie went into her room and pulled the covers on her bed back. She sat down and placed her head into her hands and sighed. She looked out her window at the star again.

"Please," she whispered with a shaky voice, "bring Mickey to me."

A few tears fell from her eyes as she crawled into her bed. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Minnie lay sound asleep in her comfortable bed. A cold breeze danced over her face then she felt her bed lower then rise again. A strong yet gentle arm wrapped around Minnie's waist and pulled her close.

Minnie opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, "Mickey?"

Sure enough, Mickey's icy blue eyes greeted her soft green ones.

"Hiya Minnie," he whispered.

She laughed and snuggled close to his chest and kissed it. Mickey held her close and ran his fingers through her curly hair.

"The North Star granted my wish," she mumbled groggily.

"Mine to," Mickey replied.

Minnie's parents never bothered her. She slept in the arms of her Christmas miracle.

"Mickey," she whispered, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he whispered back.

"What happened to Oswald and Ortensia?"

"My father is still ill, so I allowed Oswald and Ortensia to rule," Mickey replied. "They are to marry in a few days."

"And the Sugar Plum Princess?" Minnie continued.

"Somehow Mortimer had a spell on her that made her look like a robot. Mortimer was turned to wood, that spell was broken, so now she is her normal fairy self again," Mickey replied.

Minnie smiled slightly. "One last thing, will you kiss me again?"

Mickey bent down and kissed her like she had done to him. He pushed her back a little so she would be more comfortable. Minnie's parents never came and bothered them, but soon Minnie told her parents of a 'boy' she had met recently. She had made Mickey climb out her window and stay at the front door. He met Minnie's parents, they talked and soon her parents had him pegged as a nice boy.


	6. Final Chapter!

Her mother held her head and told her when and when not to push. Mickey held her hand. Minnie looked at him for comfort when she needed it and he gave it. Not long after a many painful pushes, she was holding their baby boy and Mickey held their baby girl. The girl had white fur like fresh snow, while their boy had black fur like a dark night. A tear fell from the corner of Mickey's eye. Minnie smiled at Mickey and held her free hand out toward him. Mickey shook his head.

"I'm taking to risks of dropping her," he said softly.

Minnie replied, "Then come sit next to me. I want all of my new family near me."  
Mickey hesitated to walk forward, then he did. He sat next to Minnie. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at their newborns.

"I'm thinking, Lillian for the girl and... hmmm, I can't think of a name for the boy," Minnie said.

"Walter," Mickey said, "I think it suits him."

Minnie kissed Mickey on the cheek, "I think so too."

Walter, unlike many baby mice, opened his eyes slowly. Minnie and Mickey gasped at him. He had beautiful hazel eyes. Minnie leaned forward and kissed his ear gently. Mickey looked down at Lillian. She gripped his finger like she was never going to let go, then she opened her eyes. She had green eyes with blue circling her pupils. Minnie placed a hand over her mouth crying tears of joy. Mickey held her with his free arm and kissed her forehead with tears in his own eyes. A new family together. Minnie couldn't have asked for more. Mickey still was trying to grasp the fact that there was a tiny life in his arms.

"Promise me something you two," Mickey said, "you'll stay this precious and sweet."

Minnie smiled, "I don't think they need to promise that. You'll make sure they stay precious."

Mickey kissed her on the lips tenderly. In Mickey's eyes, Minnie was a miracle worker and she was all his and forever would be.


End file.
